ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Newton
Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion November 3, 2001 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2001 November 3, 2001 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2002 March 16, 2002 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2003 August 9, 2003 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2004 October 30, 2004 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 July 5, 2008 * Newton’s Shapes Discovery Kit 2010 December 25, 2010 * Newton’s Shapes 2012 February 25, 2012 Characters * Isaac The Lion * Neighton The Horse * Wellighton The Cow * Quacker The Duck * Duckie's Dad * Pavlov The Dog * Benjamin The Clown (As A Human) Shapes * circle - hula hoop * square - jack in the box * oval - mirror * rectangle - songbook * triangle - musical instrument Segments * Warning screen. * Isaac The Lion draws a clown that you're gonna see. * Title card. * I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss or Callie Moore. * Circle. * Pavlov The Dog is rolling colorful balls, and he ambushes a barrage of them. * Benjamin the clown walks to a colored of array shapes, picks up a purple circle, then using a hula hoop. * The music of circles begins. * The blue animation crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, then falling. * Square. * Isaac uses a hammer to fix a frame. * Benjamin The Clown walks to a colored of array shapes again, turns the crank on the green square, and another clown pops out of it. * The music of squares begins. * The red animation crayon uses a black animation crayon to draw a black circle on the ground, then they both jump into it. * Oval. * Quacker The Duck tries to stretch the green circle into an oval, then it fails two times. The second Duckie’s Dad tries to help him, then they both make the green circle into an oval. * Benjamin The Clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, combing the hair five times, then looking at him for a few seconds, then he winks once. * The music of ovals begins. * The green animation crayon tap dances, and it pulls off screen by a cane. * Rectangle. * Neighton The Horse walks up to a door. He answers it, but nobody's there. He leaves, and then hears a doorbell. He opens the door, but it could not see anybody there. Angry, he runs away. Neighton hears a knock again. He gets knocked out, Wellighton The Cow with a noisemaker appears with a party hat, followed by Pavlov The Dog with a pinwheel, Isaac The Lion with streamers, and the Duckie's Dad. Neighton The Horse realizes he forgot his birthday, laughing, running away. * Benjamin the clowns walks to a red rectangle, then it plays Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in a shorter version. * The music of rectangles begins. * The wind-up blue plastic suitcase walks up, then stops, then it continues walking. * The orange animation crayon plays tag with a yellow one. * Triangle. * Isaac The Lion walks to a gold glitter background. He tries to blow it three times. When it did not go away, when he uses a fan to reveal a glitter triangle. * Benjamin the clown walks to a colored of array shapes, then he picks up a blue triangle, then playing with a stick. * The music of triangles begins. * The yellow animation crayon jumps on a pogo stick. * Shapes review. * I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss or Callie Moore again. * Shape blocks knock down. * Credits * Note: After the song plays again, the shapes at the end knock down. Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Shapes Category:CGI